finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coeurl (Final Fantasy XV)
Coeurl is an enemy in Final Fantasy XV fought in Keycatrich, Duscae (there is a den of them east of Taelpar Rest Area), the Daurell Caverns maze, and during the Hunters of Secullam Pass hunt. The player may want to fight them for their whiskers for the A Better Drain Lance II quest. Coeurls are fought alongside elder coeurls in the Timed Quest available on the following days of the month: 17 and 27. Defeating them yields 100 QP. A Lv.26 coeurl also appears in the Duscae Deathmatch and All-Star Monster Mayhem of the Totomostro during the daytime. Its team name is Blaster Bro. Bestiary :;Alpha :Lean and limber predator whose whiskers acquire charge from naturally-occurring electric particles in the atmosphere, giving it the ability to project current. The sly coeurl will often wait patiently by hunter-laid traps and steal the quarry for itself. :Size: 19.42 ft. Weight: 1,793.4 lb. :;Beta :The coeurl is capable of psionic communication via its whiskers, which transmit thought at a specific frequency over considerable distances, making the coeurl that cohabitates Scotham Clough with an elder coeurl twice as cunning. :Size: 19.29 ft. Weight: 1,770.7 lb. :;Gamma :A denizen of the depths of Daurell Caverns that has abandoned its pack instinct in order to better hunt within cave confines. This acquired self-reliance expresses itself in a ferocity and fortitude that far surpasses anything exhibited by its open-air brethren. :Size: 20.11 ft. Weight: 1,924.4 lb. Hunt Stats Battle Coeurls spawn alone in Keycatrich Ruins and in the plains and forests and Duscae, but there is a whole den of them in the passage east from Taelpar Rest Area, which can be especially tough to clear. Coeurls use both physical attacks and magical lightning-elemental attacks capable of inflicting Shocked. They are darting and agile feline monsters that back off and circle the party before attacking with biting lunges and claw swipes. They can pounce on players and pin them down for a button-mashing QTE. When they attack with their whiskers, they charge their tips with electricity; coeurls attack with them either by spinning to attack in a wide area, or will raise them to the sky to shock a small vicinity of its surroundings. Its most dangerous feature is what can be roughly described as its variation on the Blaster attack. Should a coeurl sit down and charge its whiskers, attacking it while it is in this position has it retaliate with a powerful and swift snap of its tendrils, which causes instant death. Though the other attacks using its tendrils are lightning-elemental and magical, the instant death attack performed from a sitting position is physical and non-elemental. They are weak to fire, one-handed swords and daggers. Cross chain can trigger when it is vulnerable. Strategy Attacking it while a coeurl is charging its whiskers in a sitting down position is best done via warp-strike, attacking from behind, or unleashing a Technique, to avoid being caught by its attack. Players should equip Noctis with a sword, and have the team wear Safety Bits/Ribbon to circumvent the coeurl's instant death attack, if available. Eating food that provides Death-Defying also works, but the only restaurant that serves food with that buff is in Altissia. The Medjay Assassin's Robe attire nullifies instant death as well. The player should bring a stock of Phoenix Downs if they can't protect against instant death. Since a coeurl regenerates HP if left alone for too long, it benefits players to parry and then focus the brunt of their attack on a specific coeurl, trying their hardest to not lose it in the fray. Attacking everything in sight erratically will result in many injured coeurls but none close to KO'd. Character-swapping to Ignis and using his fire daggers can work well. Groups of coeurls can be attacked at once with fire-type elemancy spells. Though they are fast, the player can try to get behind them to trigger powerful blindside-links. Behind the scenes A coeurl-patterned fishing rod is named "Hell Blaster" after the coeurls' distinctive blaster attack. The frequency of coeurls was reduced from initial plans for the sake of balance because they were deemed too strong. Other appearances ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV'' Coeurls have fast attacks that can be easily defended against. Their lunge and claw attacks can be deflected by using Shield Bash ( / ). Sometimes they will attempt to stun Regis with their electrified whiskers, but these attacks can be interrupted with a Strong Slash ( / ) or a Quick Slash ( ). A King's Tale FFXV Coeurl 1.png A King's Tale FFXV Coeurl 2.png Gallery Coeurl-Artwork-FFXV.png|Artwork Coeurl-FFXV.png Coeurl uses blaster in FFXV.png Etymology Related enemies *Elder Coeurl References ru:Кёрл (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemies in A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV